This invention relates generally to a massager, and more specifically to a massager in which the skin surface is patted repeatedly by repeatedly driving an actuator and using the resiliency of a spring, wherein the patting intensity can be easily adjusted to a substantial degree, and the massaging effect is made more effective by feeding warm air as necessary onto the skin surface being patted.